Peter's Journey/Issue 17
Peter is the first to step off the boat onto the Island, which is a small place with nothing but a forest and a beach. He helps Jess out of the boat as Sam gets out after her; soon everyone is out of the boat, seconds later Jack and Mark’s boat arrived shortly followed by the others. When everyone had gathered around the beach where they had left their boats Peter had assigned Jack, Stephen and Ross to go out to get firewood while the rest of them stay at the beach. “Do you normally stay put at the beach or walk around the Island?" asked Scott” asked Scott “we’d stay on the beach for the whole time” replied Gareth “and do what exactly?” asked Kerry “take a walk go down to this area which has a great place for diving and swimming in” replied Laura “sounds fun, but let’s get a watch on first” said Peter “we’ve told you al...” said Gareth until Peter interrupted him “I know, but we can’t be extra cautious of our surroundings” “fine” replied Gareth “Jonny, you take North, Gareth, West, Susan East and Jess South” commanded Peter “but we just came from the south” said Jess “I know that but just for safety” replied Peter as he walked off towards the boats. So Jonny went over to a large rock and sat there looking over towards the North, which was parts of the beach and the forest, Gareth sat down on the sand looking towards the West which covered most of the forest, Susan had the East to look at which was the beach and part of the lake, and Jess was on watch, looking out towards where they had come from. About an hour had passed and Jack, Stephen and Ross returned with lots of firewood, there they made a fire on the hardened sand. “Guys!” shouted Gareth, Peter then turned round to see fifteen people appearing “I thought you said that nobody stayed here” said Peter, he then turned round to see what the matter was, he looked to the side to see about thirty people appear, the three ran back “stay here” said Peter as he loaded up his Magnum “be ready” he whispered to Scott and Jack, the pair nodded and Peter walked off, everyone else stayed where they were and looked towards Peter. “What the fuckin’ Hell are you doin’ here?” asked one of the men, who was about 21 “I could ask you the same thing” replied a calm Peter “we gotta ourselves a cheeky one here Graeme” said another man “shut it Bono” said a fierce Graeme “sorry boss” replied Bono in a softer tone “got friends have you?” asked Graeme as they saw the others arriving on the beach “yeah, have you?” replied Peter “yes, fifty” said Graeme “we ain’t looking for trouble” said Peter “who said we were?” relied a sharp Graeme “tell you what, why don’t you lot all come to our camp” said Graeme “ we’re okay at the beach” replied Peter “o, I’m sorry, you mistaken me, what I meant to say was you’re coming to our camp, like it or not!” replied an aggressive Graeme “oh are we in deed?” asked Peter “just remember, we out number you mate” added Graeme, “and who said that that’s all of our group?” replied Peter. Graeme whistled, suddenly people started to walk out of the forest with shotguns and pistols, “now, let’s get you’re group back to our camp, shall we?” laughed Graeme. “I’ll go get our group” said Peter Graeme nodded at him, so Peter walked back to the others, he whispered to them “hurry up, we don’t have all day” shouted Graeme, suddenly Peter and his group all drew their guns and started to shoot at Graeme and his men, Peter shot Graeme in the knee, making him fall to the ground but Graeme shot back at them as did their men, “get back to the boats!” shouted Peter as they continued to fire at them, but suddenly Kerry fell to the ground as a bullet hit her in the head, Shannon screamed as did the other girls who were friendly with Kerry, Amy then got shot in her side, she fell to the ground but Peter helped her onto the boat, about five of Graeme men had died, Graeme lay on the floor, but he got shot again in the head this time by Jack, while in the boats, Peter, Ben, Ross, Jack and Scott continued to fire at the men, Scott killing three and Jack killing five, they targeted them until they fell to the ground. In minutes the gunfire ceased, all that could be heard was weeping from some of the girls and the ores hitting against the water Category:Uncategorized